


Mafia AU Art

by Kitsune1818



Series: BigBangs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: For the Sheith BigBang on tumblr.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: BigBangs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No link to the fic as sadly i never got one.
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> Tumbr@Kitsune1818  
> Twitter@Kitsune18181  
> Instagram@Kitsune18188


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
